


what do you want?

by sandeullie



Category: B1A4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandeullie/pseuds/sandeullie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if there's an empty room available and one teasing junghwan, then there's the definite possibility that dongwoo is going to take complete advantage of the space given to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what do you want?

**Author's Note:**

> just transferring some old works over here, don't mind me too much.
> 
> i completely blame my friends for our spazzing on twitter and enabling me to write fic. this is the product of that. based on how hot we found this [preview](https://twitter.com/warmi_ng0423/status/584331218092601344) to be. hope you enjoy! i am always writing something but never finishing it, so the fact i was able to churn this out in about an hour and a half is sort of a miracle for me!
> 
> pwp!
> 
> any mistakes are my own.

it’s late when the festival finally ends and the boys disappear backstage as the cheers continue from the crowd, until finally they can no longer hear them through the closed door of the dressing room. jinyoung had to leave early after their performance, and baro and gongchan are preoccupied talking with some staff on the opposite side of the room. dongwoo is collapsed on the couch, legs outstretched, eyes focusing on junghwan.

junghwan is both out of breath and panting, as well as sweaty as hell (to be fair they all are, but junghwan has a tendency to sweat more than the rest of them), and dongwoo finds himself mesmerized, watching the droplets trickle from junghwan’s hair, sliding down past his eyes, continuing down his neck, until they recede into the damp shirt clinging tightly to junghwan’s frame. as if this isn’t tempting enough in dongwoo’s mind, junghwan is teasing him with the way he drinks from the water bottle, before pouring the rest of the water over his head, flowing steady down his face. (okay so junghwan isn’t doing this on purpose and certainly not to tease dongwoo, but still it isn’t fair.)

“enough!” dongwoo says in a hushed, indisputable defeated voice, just audible enough for junghwan to stop and look up at dongwoo in confusion. dongwoo figures junghwan is about to ask what’s wrong, but doesn’t give him the chance as he weaves his fingers with junghwan’s, bringing another finger to his lips, making it clear to be quiet. “c’mon,” he says as they exit the room, unnoticed.  
  
  
  
  


dongwoo leads them down the hall until they stop at a room that’s dark and empty, he pulls junghwan in and locks the door behind them. junghwan is still out of breath and doesn't have time to catch up on it before dongwoo firmly presses him against the wall (his head hitting it a bit harder than intended because dongwoo is excited and has been containing his urges since before the festival started). he grips junghwan's wrists tightly, bringing them above his head and plants rough kisses to junghwan’s wide open mouth (who is still panting in attempt to properly catch his breath, and fuck it's turning dongwoo on so much). junghwan squirms against dongwoo's body, creating friction near their crotches, but doesn’t back away from the kiss, rather, leans his entire body into dongwoo so that he can feel junghwan’s pounding heart and chest heaving against his own.

dongwoo moans in content, releasing junghwan's arms, that easily find their way around dongwoo's neck. hands free, he allows them to fall, trailing down junghwan’s chest and past his navel, until they’re hovering at the waistband of junghwan's pants. dongwoo is unable to handle the idea of having junghwan's dick in his hands and it’s unfair how there’s only a couple thin layers of fabric that separate them (it's  _ really _ unfair). after fiddling with sweaty fingers, dongwoo manages to unzip the pants, breaking their kiss to watch as the pants fall to the ground. dongwoo makes quick work of junghwan's jacket and shirt, leaving him in nothing except a pair of light blue boxer briefs (that of course accentuate junghwan’s thighs and ass accordingly), but in a split second dongwoo is lowering himself, hands trailing down junghwan's skin that glistens with sweat, until his fingers are settled at the elastic of the waistband.

"beg for it," dongwoo looks up at junghwan, as he allows his hand to continue downward, walking his pointer and middle finger agonizingly slow, rubbing at junghwan's length once he reaches the head. junghwan involuntarily hops back, mouth agape, eyes wide and locked on dongwoo’s (as if there's any space between his back and the wall as it is), head banging against the wall once more.

"fuck dongwoo," junghwan bites his lower lip, forgetting all honorifics. dongwoo looks up with a smirk spread across his lips.

"i want you to beg for it," he repeats, gripping harder at junghwan's length, moving his hand in slow circular motions from head to base.

"plea–pl...ease!" junghwan's breath hitches, as his head falls and hangs back, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

dongwoo smiles, leans in close, licking his lips before resting his teeth at the waistband to tug the thin fabric down. this causes junghwan to hiss in return when dongwoo's lips graze against his erection.

"where did you learn this?" junghwan breathes heavily. dongwoo doesn't respond, only smiles before kissing the tip of junghwan's dick and takes him in fully. junghwan moans incessantly, tangling his fingers in dongwoo's hair, tugging and clawing his way through. his body completely rebellious of any dignity he had. (i mean honestly, receiving a blowjob in a small room, in secret, at a festival. damn dongwoo, damn him for seducing him and for looking like that.)

dongwoo works at junghwan's length, tongue moving around in languid motions, knowing just the right spots to send him reeling. he's certain junghwan is already close. junghwan, whose knees buckle under him, and who clenches his mouth shut in attempt to restrain the indecent moans, is weak. it doesn't last of course, not when dongwoo moans against junghwan's dick, the vibration nearly sending junghwan over the edge right then and there, inside dongwoo’s mouth. his hips buck forward on their own, rocking inside the warmth of dongwoo’s mouth robustly, eagerly needing as much as he can take. dongwoo takes junghwan, thick and well endowed, in as far as he can. he can feels junghwan's dick pounding the back of his throat, roof of his mouth, his cheeks, at times causing him to gag, and can taste the sweet flavor of junghwan leaking out, trickling down the back of his throat. dongwoo’s nails dig into the plush sides of junghwan’s waist, pulling him close into his face. he allows his hands to wander and rest against junghwan’s plump ass, unable to ever get over how voluptuous he is, loves his curves, loves everything about him, wants to touch every inch of him. with one final hard suck, dongwoo pops his mouth off junghwan's dick, having to nearly force himself to finish.

standing now, he leans in close to junghwan, hands between them as he begins to make quick work of his own clothes. "don't come yet," he whispers, pulling away from junghwan's ear with a cunning look in his eyes. a look in his eyes that sends a shiver along junghwan's spine.

"but dongwoo hyung, i'm so close!" junghwan pouts as he eagerly helps dongwoo with his zipper, noticing him struggling.

"trust me," dongwoo says into his mouth before sliding his tongue past junghwan's teeth. another moan from junghwan catches dongwoo off guard and his body jerks forward. the feeling of their dicks touching is too much for both of them.

"tell me what you want," dongwoo says between desperate kisses.

junghwan blushes, turning his face. "please… dongwoo," he only says.

"i want you to look at me," dongwoo says, a hand at junghwan's jaw, turning his face back to him. "you should never hide your face, especially not from me."

"hyung," junghwan breathes, voice soft and full of fervent want. he pulls dongwoo in as close as he possibly can, hugging him against his entire body.

"what do you want?" dongwoo asks one more time as gentle as ever.

"fuck me," he whispers in dongwoo's ear. "fuck me hard in the ass," he stares now directly into dongwoo's eyes with flushed cheeks, those soft irresistible cheeks that are one of dongwoo’s many weaknesses when it comes to the wonder that is lee junghwan.

dongwoo simply nods, pressing a light kiss to junghwan’s burning cheek, and takes a step back. junghwan turns his body to face the wall but dongwoo puts his hands on junghwan's waist and turns him back around, shaking his head left to right when they’re facing each other.

"i want to look at you when i'm inside of you," he smiles. (it's strange because it's a gentle smile, not a smirk this time. junghwan has never been more turned on in his entire life.)

unfortunately, there's no lube, since this wasn't planned, and dongwoo feels slightly bad because it's going to hurt. he thinks he can make do with what he has.

"open your mouth," he says. junghwan obeys, keen as ever. dongwoo sticks in a finger, and another, swirling them inside junghwan's mouth. junghwan takes dongwoo's hand in his own for better stability and begins to suck hard, finger by finger. suddenly, dongwoo is certain he’s never been this turned on.

"relax now," dongwoo says, removing his fingers from junghwan's mouth and adjusts himself where his fingers can easily reach junghwan's entrance to prep him.

one finger in causes junghwan to grunt loudly. a second finger causes junghwan to bite his lip (producing a bit of blood). a third finger has junghwan's nails scratching at the wall, and then digging their way into the smooth skin of dongwoo's back.

"remember don't come yet," dongwoo says, before lathering more of his own spit into the palm of his hand and slides it up and down his own length to slick himself up.

"o–okay," junghwan pants, already ready to burst on dongwoo's stomach. "i don't think i can last," he warns.

dongwoo pats junghwan's shoulder, squeezing just slightly.

junghwan is tight, and dongwoo instantly feels himself building up once he's fully inside. the heat of junghwan's hole consuming him, clenching in reflex from the sheer magnitude of how large dongwoo is.

"ahhh dongwoo!" junghwan cries out in pure bliss and possibly slight pain and discomfort.

"relax, junghwan. control it and just breathe," dongwoo says raggedly into junghwan's ear.

"ha–harder," junghwan grunts, lowering himself even more onto dongwoo, craving him deeper inside.

dongwoo pushes against junghwan, lifting his entire body off the ground, back firmly pressed against the wall to hold him in position, junghwan doesn't need to be told what to do, and wraps his legs around dongwoo's thighs.

"more dongwoo," junghwan chokes out in whimpers, burying his face into the crook of dongwoo's neck, kissing, nibbling, biting, sucking on every inch his lips can touch. hot sticky breaths and saliva trailing along the expanse of dongwoo's wide collarbone.

it's almost enough to make dongwoo come right there, but he's not done yet, needs to prolong the moment as long as he can while they're alone.

"i'm close," junghwan groans, hips rocking vigorously back and forth while dongwoo pumps hard inside of him. "hyung, i'm so close!" junghwan hisses from the sensation of feeling dongwoo’s hands on his ass, squeezing hard, from dongwoo being so deep inside him, from his own dick in his hands that already leaks with cum, dripping along both his and dongwoo's stomachs. dongwoo is certain junghwan’s mind has turned to mush as he thrashes his head from side to side.

"you're so damn tight, junghwan." dongwoo breathes against one of junghwan's ears, his own lips having been making work against the junction of junghwan's neck, multiple red marks visible against his pale skin. dongwoo nibbles along the earlobe and feels junghwan’s body bounce, knowing he's hit a sensitive area, and continues to trace his tongue along and inside, just enough to make junghwan tremble against him.

he's close, they're close. he feels himself reaching his climax and thrusts as hard as he can into junghwan. "harder!" junghwan is chanting impetuously, desperation apparent in his now frazzled voice.

one final thrust and dongwoo hits a sensitive spot and begins coming. junghwan is coming in spurts, white streaks dripping along their stomachs, muffling his screams in dongwoo’s neck, nuzzling and biting, whatever he can do to not scream out loud. dongwoo pumps faster, as his own seed continues flowing through junghwan, whose entire body is trembling, as if too weak to go on.

"fuck me!" junghwan is repeating now, grinding his ass in circles on dongwoo's length, despite being completely hackneyed. dongwoo nearly loses balance and he releases junghwan, who barely manages to find the ground properly, legs wobbling, too weak to stand.

"shit!" dongwoo repeats back into junghwan's mouth between open mouthed kisses, a strand of saliva connecting them, and their hands are aggressively touching each others faces in complete defiance.

dongwoo slows down, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. when he removes himself, junghwan sighs as his legs fumble beneath him. dongwoo isn't very stable himself, but he catches junghwan in his arms and holds him close.

junghwan wiggles his way down dongwoo, breaking free from his grasp, and in a frenzy, falls to his knees, taking dongwoo in his mouth. the act takes dongwoo by surprise and he inhales deeply. his hands instinctively find their way to junghwan’s hair and he tugs him closer, guiding him slowly, watching as his head vigilantly bobs back and forth.

junghwan is particularly great with his mouth (as if dongwoo is surprise), he has great gag reflex. dongwoo notes this when he stills junghwan's head for a long moment, deep inside his mouth, listening to all the inappropriate sucking sounds that junghwan can produce. once dongwoo lets loose, junghwan traces his tongue along the underside of the shaft, across the vein and then circles around the tip, before taking dongwoo with his hand. he moves his hand up and down quickly as he sucks hard at the tip, tongue sliding painstakingly slow over the slit. it’s like a routine to junghwan, and it isn’t long, since dongwoo is already worked up, that he’s coming again (albeit not as strongly because he has no time to recuperate), without warning inside junghwan’s mouth. junghwan doesn’t seem to mind and licks the excess remains, before licking his own lips.  
  
  
  
  


junghwan falls backwards to the ground, grabbing dongwoo’s hand to pull him down with him, or as it happened, on top of him, bodies sticky from the collected sweat and cum on their bare skin. for a moment, besides their shallow breathing, it’s silent, and dongwoo leans his head against junghwan’s chest and listens to his heart beating rapidly, feeling his own ready to escape from his chest.

“where did you learn that?” dongwoo teases after another moment to break the silence.

“mmm. my new boyfriend, if he’d like to be, is an excellent mentor,” junghwan giggles.

"lee junghwan, you are so beautiful, and you are mine." dongwoo says, looking directly into junghwan’s eyes, pressing light kisses to his forehead, to his eyelids when he blinks, his nose, and finally rests against smiling lips. they lay there, risking another few minutes, soaking in the moment.

 


End file.
